Milo 100 Theme
by ltifal
Summary: 100 Challenge for my all time fav character. Most rating will be under T. Theme taken from Fanfic100
1. Prompt 15 Blue

**Characters: Milo/Camus**

 **Prompt: #15 Blue**

 **Word Count: 217**

 **Rating: K**

Stare…

Stare…

And stare some more…

"Camus…" A twitch.

"Yes?"

"What's this?" The blue hair saint pointed at 'something' in the middle of his plate.

"You do know what it is, Milo." His companion said as he took his knife and proceeded to cut the offending shell.

"You do know my sign is, right?" He said as he lightly poked his supposed to be romantic dinner? Wait the minute? Was this a date? No, no Camus called it hang out. But to other's perspective, it might look like a date! Picture this: 2 boys, inside the famous and quite expensive seafood restaurant, sitting face to face with candlelight and champagne. It was, look like a date, no? The romantic music background certainly didn't help much either… He could hear whispers and camera clicking around him actually…

"Scorpio." Camus said coldly, concentrated more at his fork. Not that he was unaware of his surrounding…

"… Uh huh, and you ordered me a lobster?!" He frowned, poked his offending meal lightly.

"Milo… that's a lobster…"

"It's look like scorpion!" A whine…

"So?"

"I hate you, Camus." He murmured dangerously as he finally cut the scorpion like seafood.

"The feeling is mutual." The turquoise hair saint said as he smirked lightly. Payback was sweet… and Milo was cursing under his breath. Note to himself: Never, ever, ever touched or broke Aquarius's urn collection.


	2. Prompt 62 Spring

**Characters: Milo/Shaka**

 **Prompt: #62 Spring**

 **Word Count: 882**

 **Rating: K**

As the wind blew, the twin Sala petals began to move once again, some were twirling and dancing in the air, some still hold their grasp onto its source refusing to buckle. It was supposed to be his dying place, a beautiful place to die indeed. Shaka had thought about that several times, but once again he was there. Given another chance to live.

The flowers of Sala, had just bloomed once again, another reminder of the start of everything. The beginning… Shaka let out a sigh ' _The irony_ '. He finally glanced to his side. Rarely did he find his usual rambunctious friend this quiet. His usual long blue hair was blown slightly by the wind and once a while, his hand was up, slowly let the petals slipped between his fingers.

"Shaka?"

"Hm?"

"… Why did you want to die in here?" A question leaved his mouth which made the blond saint paused.

 _'_ _Why indeed?'_ He was not sure anymore. _'Was he just want to be honored like the Buddha?'_ Some claim he is reincarnate of Buddha but he himself never really feel it was true. ' _If he was, should he not be saint of Athena? Or was it his ego? That childish side of him that want to die like the Buddha?_ ' He suddenly chuckle lightly.

"Why are you laughing?" Milo finally gave the older man a glance. Confusion clearly shown on his face.

"Nothing, Milo of Scorpio. Your question has make me ponders my own faith." He said finally moving his legs from his meditation position into another more relax position.

"…" The younger male finally gave out a little shrug before he took something that he had bought from the beginning. He finally took a can of beer out and opened it before slowly drinking it.

"Why are you here anyway?" Shaka was eyeing him curiously.

"Nothing really, just want some peace and quiet for a while. Your temple is one of the best to avoid that." He grinned lightly.

"Getting tired of Camus?" The Virgo asked teasing lightly as he finally leaned on the twin Salas. A chuckle came out of the blue hair lad as he looked toward the one who was close to God.

"He had been pestering me about last year report for this past two days." He grinned but continued. "So yeah, one reason for hiding in your temple."

"Figures." The blonde hair saint shook his head before he was paused once again as he was nose to nose with a can of beer.

"Want some?" The scorpion lover asked politely, it was not as if he would be taking the offer. But surprisingly, the older boy opened his eyes, his blue orbs was looking at him intently before he slowly took the can. Hiding the surprise, Milo finally murmured. "That's rare. I thought you would never drink this kind of stuff."

"The same goes to you."

"Huh?"

"I thought you are not that kind of person who will stay at the same spot quietly."

"Ouch, that hurt." Milo faked his hurting face before burst out laughing. He grinned as he saw Shaka made a tentative sip before coughing lightly.

"This thing is hard to swallow." He said, clearly didn't like the alcohol.

"Hmm, maybe you will like it if it was smooth one?"

"Huh? There are another type of this?" Another chuckle was out from Milo's mouth before he nodded.

"Yup, there are many kind of it. Maybe I should find one for you."

"Thank you but no thanks. What will someone say seeing a Buddha drinking beer?"

"Well, nobody blame you, you see. Gods and Goddesses like their wine, Jesus also drink wine and I know there are legendary monk that drink rice wine." Milo laughed while Shaka gave him a blank stare.

"You are faith destroyer." He said finally before taking another sip. "Ew… this is really nasty."

"… In Japan, they had hanami matsuri, you know?"

"What?"

"Flower viewing festival, when everybody sit together, laughing, drinking and eating under sakura trees."

"For your information, this is Sala tree."

"I know that. But this is close enough." He said looking at the petals. Once again the gust of wind blown as petals began to dance. "It's beautiful, you know. Maybe that's why you want to die here?"

"…A good place to die indeed." A comfortable silent occurred between the two as they continued to watch. Meanwhile from the entrance of the garden, Mu was trying to stop Camus from barking in.

"Camus, stop right there." Mu said whispering.

"I still need his review on the report." The ice man hissed slightly higher.

"Should we just leave the two of them for a while? I mean I never thought Shaka would actually drink that beer."

"But!"

"Camus, the atmosphere between both of them was different, I don't think it's wise for us to…"

"But!"

"Are you by any chance jealous?" At that sentences, the Aquarius finally stop death track, flushing slightly he glared at the purple hair lad.

"Mu, you are this close from being ice coffined." He said as he gestured with his fingers, the distance between Camus's index finger and thumb was tiny. At that, the Aries saint could only sweatdrop. He definitely walking on the fine line here…


End file.
